City of Love
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide, Mexico visited our contestants. We learned that water striders are powerful creatures. Sandra and Wendy got mixed up. And Candace was nearly eaten down. This is the second to last episode will Candace leave and can I possibly get hotter? Find out tonight on Total Drama WorldWide (theme song) (screen switches to first class) Lisa: Thanks for taking us here Wendy Sandra: Yeah Candace is all alone in loser class Wendy: We ll I was gonna take just Lisa but then I remember if you and Candace are left alone one of you would be mutilated and considering Candace's height Sandra; Are you insulting my height? Wendy: No I didn't mean it like that Sandra; I was joking I get your point Lisa; Man I cant believe how far we made it Sandra: Yeah but we look like trash Wendy: Our hair is messed up the dark circles under our eyes Lisa: I know I'm surprised Chris hasn't killed us yet Sandra: Well it'll all be better soon Wendy: Yeah but I miss Ferb Sandra: I miss Soul Lisa: So do I Candace COnfessional: Those girls are leaving me in misery they will pay Lisa: SO where do you think we'll land Chris PA: Attention passenger we are now landing in Paris Wendy: I'm gonna guess France (screen switches to everyone outside the plane) Chris: Bonjour, welcome to Pari city of love and the Tower of Eiffel Lisa: Oh wow Chris: For today's challenge you need to climb to the top of the Tower of Eiffel on your designated sides Candace: So Chris: While stuff is pelting you Sandra: What stuff? Chris: It's a surprise (screen switches to everyone in their designated spot CHris: Now you wont know who wins Invincibility until tonight and (Chef blows a slide whistle) Sandra: Oh my gosh this is annoying (mud starts shooting) Lisa: Mud this is disgusting. Piano (Lisa goes inside the Eiffel TOwer avoiding the piano) Lisa: Luck that didn't run over me (screen switches to CHris, CHef, and, an intern) CHris: So listen we need you to test out the next challenge (intern gets crushed by piano) Wendy: I swear this is so painful Candace: I can't believe they shot a motorcycle at me what if I was killed Lisa: Snow? It's freezing Sandra: Good thing I'm wearing a sweatshirt Candace: This is so intense how am I gonna win this (intern is shot at her but she ducks) Candace; Next thing you know they will hit me with a goat (goat flies at her) Sandra; Why do I always get the donkey I mean like this thing could trample me Lisa: I get a deer? They have never had these on the show before, from what I know Wendy: I don't get why I get a kangaroo what are kangaroos doing in France well I guess it is better than a dingo Cnadace: This Lisa: Animal Wendy: Is Sandra: Insane (screen switches to CHris and Chef) Chris: What is a kangaroo doing in France Chef: Attacking Wendy Chris: Okay how did it get here Chef: He got on the plane in Australia Chris: Okay so what are we gonna do about the intern Chef: Leave him in the plane Chris: We are on TV Lisa: I finished Candace: Where did they get all this blood Sandra: This is not fun Wendy: I am almost there Sandra: I swear I'm gonna vomit Candace: I dont get why Chris having stuff pelting us Wendy: Finished Sandra: This is to get Candace out Candace: I'm gonna be out if I don't lose (Sandra vomits) Sandra: Uh the vomit is tasting better than what's hitting me Candace: I'm glad that goat is gone Sandra: Uh if I dont finish soon I will lose conciousness Candace: Finished Sandra: I'm done (passes out) (screen switches to CHris and Chef) Chris: I wonder what their doing up there Chef: They are done (screen switches to loser class) Lisa: Sandra wake up Sandra groans Lisa: Welll at least your alive Sandra: I'm awake Lisa: Are you okay? Sandra: No I'm sick Wendy: Well we know the plan Sandra & Lisa: Yes Candace Confessional: Uh those girls are plotting (screen switches to elimination room) CHris: Okay Candace receives 3 votes Candace: Oh Chris: But she won Invicibility so with one vote the person eliminated is Sandra Everyone but Candace: No Sandra: Bye guys Candace: Make sure your leg doesn't weigh you down (Sandra hits her with a rubberband) Candace: Ow Chris: Okay time to go Sandra: Make sure Candace does not win (jumps out) Chris: The Final 3 one will win the money and the others will go empty handed. Will Candace receive commupeance? Who will win? Find out next time on TOtal Drama WOrldWide (confessional) Candace: They will pay for their past Lisa: Candace should not be here and I will try so hard to make sure that doesn't happen Wendy: I know Candace won't win but to the other competitor Candace: Bring Lisa: It Wendy: On Category:Fanon Works Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:International Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Dialogue Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes